Sorted By Choice
by DelusionalShipper
Summary: di Asrama manakah Albus terseleksi? Pembicaraan satu sisi antara sang Topi Seleksi dan Albus Severus Potter.


"Hai, Boleh aku tahu namamu?"bisik Albus pada anak bermuka pucat di sampingnya yang dari tadi diam saja.

"...pius...fo..." desis anak itu lirih. Albis mengernyit heran. Seolah anak itu takut menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Aku Albus. Albus Potter." Anak itu terbelalak dan menelan ludah. Kelihatannya, anak itu juga segugup dirinya. Lebih gugup, malah. Entah mengapa, hal tersebut membuat Al merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengar namamu dengan jelas? bisa katakan sekali lagi?" Anak itu jelas terlihat ketakutan sekarang.

"Mau apa kau dengan adikku, Malfoy?" bentak seseorang, membuat Al dan anak itu terlompat kaget. Al berbalik.

"James! kau bikin kaget saja!" kata Al jengkel.

"Apa kau diganggunya, Al?" ujar James, tidak menghiraukan protes adiknya. kening Al berkerut

"Diganggu sia..." Al terbelalak dan berbalik. Ia baru ingat dan menyadari siapa yang ia ajak bicara. Dan seandainya mungkin, wajah anak yang disapa Al semakin memucat.

Anak itu menggeleng keras-keras, sambil menggumam tak jelas, "...Tidak...maksud...nggu."

"Kalau kau berniat menyakiti adikku, Malfoy, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

"Oh, James..." Al menyela, tapi James mengangkat tangannya.

"Pakai jubahmu, Al, ayo keluar dari perahu ini. Jalan sana dengan Rosie!"

"Tapi James, dia tidak..." protes Albus terhenti melihat kilat biru mata James yang begitu mirip dengan ibu mereka. James bisa sangat mirip dengan Ginny kalau sedang marah. Dan tidak ada yang ingin macam-macam dengan Ginny ataupun James saat mereka marah.

Al menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju perahu tempat Rose keluar.

"Kau dari mana saja?" cerocos Rose begitu Al duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkan dia dari gangguan si Malfoy." sambar james.

"Malfoy tidak menggangguku. Aku yang menyapanya!" sela Al jengkel. Kepala Rose dan James terputar ke arahnya. Mata mereka menyorotkan keheranan yang amat sangat.

"Kau menyapa seorang Malfoy?" kata Rose.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia Malfoy. Tapi kalaupun aku tahu, kurasa tidak ada bedanya."

"Kau gila ya?" desis James tak sabar.

"Dia tidak kelihatan sejahat yang kau ceritakan, James. Dia diam saja selama perjalanan di perahu"

"Kau yakin kepalamu tidak tercelup ke dalam Danau saat meyeberang tadi, Al?" Rose bertanya dengan kekhawatiran tulus. Tapi James mendengus kasar.

"Bagaimana, Rose? Apakah menurutmu Al sudah lupa cerita paman George tentang bagaimana mengerikannya para Pelahap Maut? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Al? Kau mau bersahabat dengan mereka?"

"Aku cuma bilang, anak itu tidak sejahat yang kita pikirkan." kata Al, mulai membela diri karena merasa terpojok.

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Ada apa, anak-anak?" tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara berwibawa memotong pertikaian mereka.

"Oh, Nev... maksud saya, Professor Longbottom," James berdeham, menahan amarahnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Neville sambil tersenyum pengertian. Serentak Rose, James dan Al menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau memang tidak ada. Segeralah menuju ke aula. Seleksi akan segera dimulai. dan kau sudah ditunggu di mejamu, James Potter"

Dengan tatapan 'kita akan bicara setelah ini,' James berlalu pergi menuju ke pintu kastil.

Al menoleh, mendapati Rose yang menatapnya sedih "Apa!" semprotnya. Rose hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Albus sedang mencoba mengendalikan kegugupannya ketika Professor Lovegood memanggil namanya. ia dipanggil ke atas kursi pemilihan. Professor Lovegood, yang biasa ia panggil sebagai Auntie Luna saat ia berkunjung di akhir minggu menemui sahabatnya, ibu Albus, menyunggingkan senyum padanya saat ia menghela nafas gugup.

"Rasa gugup tidak akan mengubah apapun, Al," bisik Professor Lovegood tepat sebelum Albus duduk.

Albus mengernyit, seperti biasa mencoba menentukan apa maksud Luna. Apakah sahabat nyentrik ibunya ini bermaksud menyemangati, ataukah menakut-nakuti?

"_Aah... seorang Potter_!" tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara menggaung di dalam kepalanya.

"_Siapa aku? Topi Seleksi, tentu saja. Bukankah ayahmu sudah menceritakannya padamu?_" kata topi itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap di kepala Albus.

Al menelan ludah.

"_Takut? mengapa harus takut, Albus Severus Potter? apa yang kau takutkan dariku?_' ujar suara itu lagi. Tiba-tiba suara itu terkekeh.

"_Ya... aku merasakan keberanianmu membela hal yang menurutmu benar, Albus, meskipun dengan demikian kau harus melawan saudaramu sendiri. kau pantas masuk Gryffindor untuk keberanian semacam itu. Hmmm, tapi caramu tidak juga halus. Kau juga penuh ambisi membuktikan diri bahwa kau bisa lebih baik daripada menjadi bayangan kakakmu... Hmm pantas pula di Slytherin. Dan...wah kecerdikanmu mencari peneyelesaian bahkan memberimu kesempatan masuk Ravenclaw. dan kau berpotensi bekerja keras, sesuatu yang dimiliki seorang Hufflepuf sejati. jadi kemanakah kau akan aku tempatkan?_" hening sejenak.

"_Kau menyerahkannya padaku?_" terdengar suara tawa.

"_Tapi kau ingat kata-kata ayahmu, kan? ya...ya... tentang bagaimana aku mengabulkan keinginannya yang tidak ingin masuk ke Slythe... ya. sepertinya memang menarik juga... yah, kalau itu pilihanmu... maka lebih baik masuk ke..._"

Mata Albus segera mencari wajah kakaknya. dan saat Albus berhasil menemukan wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum yakin, ketika itulah seruan Topi Seleksi membahana,

"_**Slytherin**_!"

Dan, Albus pun menyaksikan seolah darah menghilang pelan-pelan dari wajah James Sirius Potter.

* * *

AN: ni fanfic pertamaku dalam bahasa Indonesia. as usual, i'm a review slut... i'd embrace any reviews, however harsh they are...


End file.
